About a Girl
by itachiluv89
Summary: All Hatsuharu wanted to do was further her medical skills and finally be able to protect the only family she had left. Though she didn't expect to peek the interest of a certain Jounin who wears a scarf all the time to her annoyance. So now she not only has an over protected uncle to deal with but raging fan girls as well. Konohamaru/OC Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**About a Girl**

As I packed the few belongings I wanted to take with me on this journey I would be making to my parent's home Village. I found the one photo that I knew had to come with me. It was a picture of me when I was a few days old my father was holding me with a loving look in his eyes and my mother laid in the hospital bed staring at us. Yes this was going with me, not only as my favorite picture of us but as proof of who my parents were. My father died before I could even know him, at one point I asked my mother how did it happen. She said he died protecting us, but now that I am twenty years of age I know the truth. The whole truth of who my father really was and what he had done. I wasn't mad about it nor was I mad that it was my own uncle who had been the one to kill him. They both had their reasons, what's done is done. My uncle was now the only family I had left, I also knew he had a daughter and was married.

I took one last look around the house my parents had built to be my home. Now with my mother gone I felt it was time to move on from here and let the world know that I existed. I, Hatsuharu Uchiha, am the one and only child of Itachi and Izumi Uchiha.

My journey to Konaha was about a two week walk when the gates of the village I was going to came into view I was great full the journey was over. Upon reaching said gates I was stopped by the guards.

"Excuse me Miss, but we need to see some sort of identification please."

"Of course."

I removed my hood and reached into my bag and pulled out my identification for them to verify who I was. They looked at it, looked at me, then looked back down at my picture and read the information again.

"This has to be a joke."

"No, it's very real. My name is Hatsuharu Uchiha."

"Give us a moment."

They both walked back to the desk and one of them reached for the phone mounted on the wall. Not but a moment or so later a shinobi dressed in black with armor over his clothes and a mask covering his face showed up.

"Miss I am here to escort you to the Hokage's office. Please follow me."

"Okay,"

I followed the masked man not bothering to put my hood back up even though there was a light drizzle of rain in the air. He walked briskly and I was almost at a run to keep up with him, I think he noticed because he slowed down a bit. It was about a twenty minute walk from the gates to reach what I assumed was the Hokage Tower. The masked man opened the door and held it for me to go in first.

"This way Miss,"

He walked to the left of the door and I saw there was an elevator. We both got in and rode almost to the top of the building.

"It's not much further, come on."

I continued to follow him in silence. We reached a door and he knock before being allowed to enter. Once inside I saw a blonde haired man sitting behind a desk, I assume he must be the Hokage. Standing next to that man was another with his hair on top his head like a pineapple.

"Is this her?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Thank you, you can leave us now."

"Yes Sir."

The masked man left the room and I was alone with the other two.

"The guards at the gate say your name is Hatsuharu Uchiha."

"Yes Sir it is."

"And do you have proof of this. If you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I have my identification papers and a picture of myself as a child with my parents."

I reached into my bag once more to get my papers and the photos I had. I walked up to the desk and handed them to the Hokage. As he looked through the pictures he spoke.

"Are these real? Izumi Uchiha died during the Uchiha Massacre."

"My father was a genjutsu specialist Lord Hokage. It would have been very easy for him to fake my mother's death."

"Then how do we know these things aren't fake. If you really are Itachi's daughter it would be very easy to change real documents and photo to look the way you want."

This came from the man with the pineapple hair.

"I didn't tamper with them. They're not fake, they're…"

"That's enough, Hatsuharu."

A hand squeezed slightly on my shoulder, when I turned my head I saw it was my uncle. I bowed my head and let my uncle speak.

"Naruto, it's real all of it. She is Itachi and Izumi's daughter."

"You knew this whole time Sasuke."

"My brother still has more enemies then we can count. I kept her and Izumi a secret from everyone."

"Sakura?"

"I have just recently told her about Hatsuharu."

"I can prove it even more."

I said and as I did my eyes bled the red of the Sharingan. They were fully matured and had been that way since I was eight. Yet even though I was able to unlock my Sharingan at an early age it still drained me of chakra and energy very quickly.

"You can turn it off now, I think they get it."

My uncle first spoke to me then turned his attention to the two men standing in the room.

"I'm taking her to Sakura and I will be back to discuss the details of her staying here permanently."

"Sasuke, the Village won't be too happy about this."

My uncle turned his eye to the pineapple haired man.

"She is my family, I'm not going to leave her on her own now that Izumi has passed. Let's go."

We walked out of the office and down the stairs rather than the elevator. When we got outside he finally spoke to me.

"I'm going to take you to my wife and you will stay there until I can clear things up with your papers."

"Understood."

As we walked another person or actually the same person with the face mask stopped in front of us.

"Lord Uchiha I have been asked to escort the two of you home and stay there while you speak with Lord Hokage."

"This is Shikamaru's doing. Fine just don't get in my wife's way while you're there."

"Yes Sir."

We continued our walk through the market and to a district that was lined with apartment complexes.

"The girls are staying in an apartment for now because my wife broke the house. It is being rebuilt as we speak once it's done you'll have your own room but at the moment you will share with Sarada."

"Do they know I'm coming?"

I said as we walked up the stairs to the right apartment.

"Yes and no, I had hoped you would have waited for me to come and get you. I am sorry though that I was not there when Izumi died. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

"It's alright Uncle, I understand."

He nodded his head and then opened the door to the apartment.

"Sakura."

He called to his wife.

"You're back, you left in a hurry Sas.."

She trailed off when she saw me, the way her eyes widened made it look like she'd seen a ghost.

"Oh, hello."

"Sakura this is Hatsuharu Uchiha, my niece."

"Oh, Sasuke I thought,"

She stopped speaking and shook her head.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes dear you as well. Sasuke she is.."

"I know, almost an exact replica of my brother."

"She's staying with us?"

"Yes,"

"Okay. Come on dear I'll show you to Sarada's room the two of you will have to share for now."

When I moved to follow her there was a knock and a voice that came from the other side of the door.

"Sasuke-Nii, Sasuke-Nii."

My uncle went to answer it and revealed a male shinobi on the other side.

"What is it Konohamaru?"

"Naruto-Nii is waiting for you."

The man looked around my uncle and saw me. His eyes almost fell out of his head, no doubt he had thought the same thing everyone else does when they see me.

"Hey who's…."

"Sakura I will be back later. I have some things to finish."

"Yes dear, we'll see you later. Come on Hatsuharu."

I followed her with my eyes still on the male shinobi who I was going to assume was Konohamaru.

"Hi,"

He tried to talk to me but my uncle pushed his aside and they left.

"Come now dear let's get you settled in. Sarada will be home later she is in class right now at the academy."

"Okay,"

"So it is a bit small but this is only temporary for now, Sasuke and I already have a room being factored into the rebuild of the house so you won't have to share with Sarada."

"Thank you,"

"I'll let you get settled in, and when you done we can go to the market and get with what to make dinner."

"Sounds good I won't be too long."

Sakura left me in the room to put my things down. There was a dresser and second futon in the room, they had been expecting me, just not yet. I set my bag down and pulled the storage scrolls from it. I opened them up and undid the released the jutsu so as to get my belongs from them. It did not take me long to put my clothes away and few other belonging set up on the dresser. I walked back to the front of the apartment to where Sakura was.

"I'm all done."

"Great lets get going. Do you have anything special you like to eat?"

"Not really, I'm not picky about food."

"Okay, well if you see anything you are more than welcome to get it."

"Thank you."

I kept my cloak on because it was still raining slightly outside, Sakura grabbed a cloak as well. It was weird walking around the Village and not trying to hide who I was. Like my uncle had exclaimed I looked more like my father then my mother. But here, here so far no one looked at me like they'd seen a ghost.

"Okay so now that we have with what to make dinner, why don't we pick up something's to help make you feel more comfortable at the apartment."

"You don't have to do that Aunt Sakura, I am perfectly fine with the things I have."

"None sense, you are our family. I do not mind providing for you. Now if you would like to get a job that is fine as well. Do you have any special skills or shinobi training?"

"My mother didn't like the thought of me being a shinobi but I do have a little training."

"Well we can see if Naruto can maybe have a rank test set up for you, this way you would be able to take on missions and make a little money for yourself. But it's really no pressure, like I said Sasuke and I don't mind providing for you until you find your place in the Village."

"Thank you, I have some medical training as well."

"Oh that is perfect, we could always use more help at the hospital. Good reliable help is so hard to find these days. Most of the young people around here think it's an easy job, and they cut out when it gets too busy for them."

"Well you won't have to worry about me. My mother said I work best when things get too busy."

"Yes, yes this is very good. So maybe tomorrow while Sarada is at the academy we can stop in at the hospital and get the paperwork ready for you to start work there."

"That would be nice."

We finished with our shopping in the market then returned home. As I put way the groceries my aunt started dinner. My uncle still had not returned when Sakura came close to finishing dinner, when I heard the door open I had thought it was him. But it turned out to be my cousin Sarada.

"Mom, who's this?"

"Oh, Sarada you're home. This Hatsuharu your cousin, remember your father and I told you she would be coming to live with us."

"Oh. Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"And you as well Sarada."

"Mom! The food is burning."

I looked over to the stove and saw that in deed the food she was cooking had started burning.

"Mom, you should have just waited for me to get home."

"I wanted to do something nice considering your cousin will be living with us now."

"It's okay aunt Sakura I appreciate the consideration."

Sarada was looking over the mess that was made.

"I might be able to salvage this. Where's dad?"

"He is at the Hokage's office discussing Hatsuharu becoming a citizen of the Village."

"So he will be home late."

"No, he's been there most of the day so when he does come home he's going to be hungry."

"Then I will start to try and save our dinner."

"We will get out of your way Dear. Come Haru let's finish getting you settled into the room."

"Okay,"

The two of us walked to the room I would be sharing with Sarada. My uncle finally came home shortly after and we all ate dinner together. I was also given my official papers as a citizen of the Village of Konohagakure. Late in the evening we retired to our rooms to sleep, Sarada had done so early because she had school the next morning. So when I went to our room I tried to stay as quiet as possible so not to wake her. I wasn't sure what the next day would bring or any other. All I knew was that I had a family who I was going to protect this time.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been in Konoha for about a month now. Within that time my aunt had me take a Shinobi ranking test and it turned out I had enough skill to be a low ranked Chuunin. I had done a whole of two missions since I took the test. But my main job within the Village was at the Hospital, Sakura and Sasuke both thought that was the best place for me to be. More so Sasuke, he was also the reason why I hadn't been sent out on any more missions outside the Village. I am some what of a doctor in training, Sakura had also provided me with her old text books that I could go over before I take the official exam in a week.

So far my experience at the Hospital had been boring, nothing exciting had happened yet. That was until a three-man team rushed in the one in the middle looked familiar to me.

"Help, please help."

The woman with orange hair yelled I rushed over to them.

"Oh, Konohamaru."

She exclaimed as the male in the middle fell to the ground holding his middle section. I came down to his level.

"What happened?"

I asked the girl.

"We were ambushed a few meters from the gate. Konohamaru got hurt really bad."

"Oh my, you are bleeding everywhere."

I had the other male there help lay him on the ground. As I began to remove his flack jacket, I smelled something odd about his blood. It wasn't the normal iron, copper smell, but something bad. He had been poisoned, I took a speck of the blood on my finger and tasted it. quickly I spit it back out to the ground.

"Definitely poisoned. Did either of you happen to get a look at or get the weapon used?"

"Ah, Konohamaru pulled it away from him while they were still engaged but I don't know what happened to it."

A few other nurses came over with a bed to put 'Konohamaru', I was going to assume that was his name, on. After he was up on the bed and been rushed to the back I turned to the other two.

"I need one of you to either go look for that weapon or tell the Hokage to have someone find it. It may be the only way I can truly heal him."

"What? I can't do tha-"

"I'll go, I saw where it was thrown. Stay here Moegi."

The guy with the glasses quickly left to hopefully retrieve that weapon. Whatever poison it was laced with was bad, it left the worst smell linger within the blood. I left the woman standing there and rush to the back as well.

"I need some one to start running test on his blood. If the weapon that was used to cause this isn't found we will have to create a temporary antidote to heal him but I really need the original to create one that will fully get rid of the poison running through his system"

"Yes, Uchiha-San I will work on that now."

"Thank you. Now let's get this shirt off, we need to at least close the wound and stop the bleeding."

Upon finally being able to see the wound I noticed it wasn't as deep as all the bleeding made it seem. No this poison was thinning out his blood and that's what was causing all the bleeding.

"I don't think his blood is going to be able to clot. This may make it more difficult to keep the wound closed."

"Uchiha-San, what do we do?"

"We attempt to close the wound. I need someone to get his blood type he is going to need a blood transfusion with all the blood he already loss. Once I have the wound sealed we need to wrap him as tightly as possible to help stop the bleeding."

I stepped back for a moment before speaking again.

"He will also need to be sedated, not too heavily but enough so he won't try to get up and move around."

"Yes ma'am"

We began our work, and just like I predicted closing up this wound was going to be difficult. As soon as I had it closed as much as possible someone came through and started wrapping it shut more. As the others did what I asked I walked over to the assistant who was running test on the blood.

"How's it coming?"

"I might have just enough poison extracted to create a real antidote so the blood with start clotting again and Konohamaru-San's wound will stay closed. Uchiha-San you look about ready to pass out."

"It's been a long day and I didn't expect my shift to end like this."

"We should always be ready for the unexpected."

"Yes we should."

"Hey you're not allowed down here!"

I heard shouting coming from outside the door.

"You can't go in there."

The door swung open and it was the guy with the glasses.

"Doctor-San I found it. There should still be enough poison to create an antidote."

"Thanks Glasses,"

I took the weapon he had wrapped in cloth and brought it to my poison specialist.

"Oh my God, Konohamaru."

"He's going to be fine, but I need you to get out of here, so my team and I can do our job."

"Okay. You can save him, right?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Come on Udon, you know you're not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

He left and we made quick work on finally getting Konohamaru healed for good. Though he was going to be very sore and not able to take on missions for a little while. It took my team and I most of the night to finally get Konohamaru healed, thought it wasn't completely he was no longer on Death's door. It was so late the sun was rising in the sky and instead of going home I took a nap on the couch of the office I was given. A little sleep before I went to check on my patient.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I woke a few hours later eyes staring at the ceiling, the sound of knocking at my door got me up from the couch. I stretched in my seated position before standing up to get the door. I opened said door and saw the poison expert from last night.

"Rose, do you need something?"

"Ah, Uchiha-San did you not go home last night? That is very bad for your health."

"Yeah I know. So what can I do for you?"

"So, Konohamaru-San finally woke up. We allowed his team to go in and see him. I thought you would want to be the one to do his check-up."

"Right. I should do that huh. Can you by chance get me the biggest cup of the strongest coffee, that you can find?"

"Yes, Uchiha-San. You may want to splash some water on your face and fix your hair."

"Do I look that bad?"

"Like you haven't slept in days, Dear. You have your exam soon you need to rest and get some good studying done."

"Okay, I'll go home for a few days once I know my patient is healing properly."

"Good, I'll go get that coffee for you."

"Thank you greatly."

While Rose got me some coffee I did as she suggested. I went to the bathroom that was just down the hall from my office. Splashed the water on my face then pulled my hair into a high pony-tail and twisted it into a bun. Well now I look a little more presentable and ready to face the day. When I walked out of the bathroom Rose was standing there with my coffee.

"Thank you so very much."

"I also have his chart for you. Before he awoke the Doctor on duty checked up on him and everything seemed fine so far."

"Was he able to take a look at the wound to make sure it was healing."

"No, he didn't want to mess up what you had already done. Not only that but you uncle came by earlier to find out where you were. I think Sasuke-Sama scared the Doctor a little."

"That sounds like my uncle. Okay, I'm going in. Oh and before I forget can I get a report on that poison from the weapon used."

"Already on it Uchiha-San."

"You know Rose we have been working together this whole time, please call me Haru."

"Yes, Haru-San."

"I think I've met him before, I can't remember but I do know that its not everyday you see someone wearing a scarf around his neck especially in the Spring time."

"Maybe in passing Haru-San."

"Yeah maybe,"

Before knocking on the door I took a big gulp of my coffee hoping it would wake me up more, it only worked slightly. I knocked then entered the room.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi,"

I said as I looked at his chart to find out his whole name. Looking up I finally noticed he was the one who came to get my uncle that first day I got to the Village.

"I am, Dr. Hatsuharu Uchiha. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am good thanks to you I hear. You know too much coffee is bad for your health."

"Well Sarutobi-San maybe you can try not to almost die when it's at the end of my shift. Then I wouldn't need this coffee."

"Hey, you can't talk to Konoha-,"

"It's okay Moegi, she has every right to be upset. I really am sorry I over estimated my opponent and he got the best of me."

"Yes so I noticed."

I walked to the small desk in the room and put my coffee down on it and brought over a cart that had what I needed to do a check-up.

"I am going to get your vitals, and make sure there is no more poison lingering in you system."

"Okay,"

"Alright first I am going to get your temperature so say 'Ah'."

"Ahh,"

"There we go."

Next I pulled the stats from the monitors that were connected to him and they all came back just fine. The thermometer went off so I removed it from his mouth.

"98.6, temperature is normal."

I took my stethoscope and prepared it to listen to his heart and lunges. Heart sounded fine as well, but I was more concerned with the lunges. He did bleed a lot before I was able to close the wound to my best abilities and I wanted to make sure there was no fluid in his lunges.

"Okay take a deep breath and release it. One more time, deep breath and release it."

I put my stethoscope away and wrote my notes on the chart.

"Well everything sounds normal. With all the bleeding that was going on I was more concerned about there being fluids in your lunges. But those sound just fine as well."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes it is. Next I need to take a look at that wound and re-dress the bandages. If you could please remove you top and I will get the bandages."

His teammates helped him remove the top and he winced in pain. I made a mental note to get something that would help lessen that pain. The wound he got was done by a nasty weapon that had three sharp finger like edges and though they didn't cut too deep it was still going to hurt very bad. When I came back to his bedside I noticed some specks of blood seeping through.

"It started bleeding again."

I made a face of discontent before sitting on the stool by the bed to remove the bandages. Once I had the wrappings off I knew it was the smart thing to do to let him know the tape homeliness the final bandages was going to hurt coming off.

"This is going to hurt a little Sarutobi-San so bare with me."

"Yup, just like a band-aid."

"Okay here we go."

I peeled it as gently as possible, but also quickly to end the pain sooner.

"Fuck, that hurt almost more than that guy's weapon."

"You're the one who wanted to take the guy head-on."

"Yeah shut up Udon I know it was stupid."

He stretched over to try and push his teammate away.

"Ah, damn it."

"Don't move, it was hard enough closing this the first time. If you move like that again you'll just end up ripping the scars open and bleed everywhere again."

"You know you don't have very good bedside manor."

The girl, 'Moegi', spoke.

"And I think visiting time is over for now. You shouldn't have even been let in here until I cleared it. Please get out so I can finish doing my job."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can. Now do leave or I will have my uncle make you leave."

"Fine, Konohamaru I'll come by later to see you."

She kissed him on the side of the head and he had a face that said it was unwanted.

"Yeah see you guys later."

"You sure keep some company."

"Heh, I've known them my whole life."

"Uh huh, I'm going to try and close this for good. Can't make any promises, the poison that was on the weapon used to do this causes the blood to thin out and it makes it harder to clot and close up the wound."

"Okay."

Focusing my chakra my left hand glowed green and I was able to close up a lot more of the wound this time. But still not all of it, which meant the effects of the poison had yet to wear off.

"Well more of it closed but that is as good as I am going to get it for now. You're going to have to let this heal naturally. If I continue to pour chakra into it that may case an adverse effect and do more damage then good."

"Got it. So no missions till this is healed. About how long would it take to completely heal?"

"A week give or take. So long as you don't do anything too straining it will heal properly."

He nodded his head.

"I'm not a fan of hospitals how long do I have to stay here?"

I leaned back from the bed after finishing with the bandages and thought for a moment.

"If you can promise not to get your self back here anytime soon I can get your discharge papers ready and you can leave once they are signed."

"I think I can manage that."

"Good, do you need someone to bring you clothes or we can give you some you can use for now."

"Ah, no Moegi and Udon brought me clothes. Thank you."

"Okay. Get dressed and I will be back in a few minutes with your discharge papers."

"Thank you again Dr. Uchiha."

"You're welcome Sarutobi-San."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Konohamaru POV :

The doctor left my room, and I was almost sad to see her go. Now I had to get myself out of this bed without causing more damage. Ugh, me and my ego, we should have just tried to make it to the gates where we would have had some back up. But no, I just had to take on that guy myself. I knew I recognized her face when I saw it while I started to black out from blood loss. She's Sasuke Uchiha's niece, the one I saw inside with Sakura-Nii. It really shouldn't have surprised me. Leave it to a genius like Itachi Uchiha to have a daughter hidden in the world somewhere. And given that she turned up alone, I was going to assume she was the only one too.

I should thank her properly, the nurse from earlier said because of how long it took to make sure I wasn't going to die she spent all night here instead of going home. Yeah maybe I should take her to lunch or something, get to know her better. If I don't thank her properly Sasuke would come out and kick my ass, I did hear he came through to look for her all doom and gloom. Scared most of the staff, though they should be used to that, it's the same when he comes to see Sakura.

Now that I had my pants on I knew the hard part was getting my shirt on. And she said not to move too much, ha just lifting my arms might rip this damn thing back open. Okay its now or never. I first put my arms in and then lifted them over my head to get my head in the shirt but I got stuck.

"Ah fuck, that wasn't smart."

"Do you always struggle to get dressed?"

'Damnit when did she walk in?'

"Uh, no. Could you by chance help me?"

"I'm a doctor helping people is my whole job."

"Right, of course." 'I knew that.'

I heard her put down some papers and saw her fingers grab the edge of my shirt.

"As I bring it down slowly bring down your arms too."

"Got it."

So I thought she would have been gentle about helping but she pulled it hard to get it over my head.

"There now you won't die of suffocation."

"Thanks,"

'Bad bedside manor, but I couldn't blame her. If I was forced to stay up all night I'd be in a bad mood too.'

She stepped back and got my discharge papers for me to sign.

"I just need you to sign these four documents and you are free to go."

"Okay,"

She handed me the paper and I signed them quickly before handing them back.

"Alright Sarutobi-San you are now good to go."

I nodded my head and as she walked out the door I spoke.

"Thank you again for everything."

"You're welcome."

Then she walked out of the room. I finished getting dressed when I forgot something.

"Crap,"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hatsuharu POV:

I asked back to the front desk ready to put the documents into my patient's file when I heard someone calling for me.

"Dr. Uchiha, Dr. Uchiha."

Sarutobi-San was slowly running after me.

"I told you not to do anything too straining, that was straining."

"Yeah I know. But um, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me."

I stared without answering, not sure how to turn him down.

"As a thank you, I'd like to take you out to lunch when you are free."

"She's free now."

I turned to the receptionist sitting behind the desk.

"Seriously!"

"Rose said to make you leave once you were done with Sarutobi-Kun."

"Now would be great if that worked for you?"

"Fine. Can you give me a minute to put these away?"

"Sure,"

"Here I'll take that for you Haru-Chan."

She reached out to get the papers.

"We are going to have a talk when I get back."

"I know but it won't be until after you take your exam. I was also told not to let you back until then."

"Fine, here. And you can take my coat too."

"Yes Haru-Chan. Good luck on your exam."

"Thanks. Alright ready when you are."

I turned to look at Sarutobi-San and noticed the scarf around his neck.

'Why would anyone in their right mind wear a scarf in the spring?'

"Great right this way."

We walked in a comfortable silence to Ichiraku Ramen.

"This is the best place to get food after being in the hospital all night."

"So I have heard from some of my patients."

"What? Are you saying you haven't been here yet?"

"Hmm, yup."

"Then you have to get the best dish they've got. Hey old man two Naruto specials."

"Ah, Konohamaru sure take a seat and I'll have Ayame bring them out."

"Thank you. Come on we'll sit over here."

I let him direct me to a table and we sat down.

"So how are you liking it here in the Village?"

"It's okay I guess. Everyone has been pretty nice to me."

"That's good I figure it has a lot to do with Sasuke being your uncle."

"Maybe, I think it's more that Itachi is my father."

"Yeah that would do it too. So the receptionist said something about an exam?"

"I am taking an exam in a few days to be a certified doctor."

"That's awesome, I thought those took months to get into."

"Normally yes, but Sakura is my aunt so she pushed for it to happen sooner."

Our food was brought out shortly to us and we ate while still making conversation. Sarutobi-San told me a bit about himself, like how he is the third Hokage's grandson and he dreams to be the next Hokage. I thought it was kind of awesome to have big dreams like that. I never had those high of dreams, I just wanted to be strong enough and skilled enough to protect the ones I loved. I wanted to master my Sharingan better so it wouldn't drain me too much when I used it. I felt as a bit of a failure given the fact that my father was Itachi Uchiha and my uncle was Sasuke Uchiha. Both were very skilled and genius's of their age. Yet the most I was good at was low level Genjutsu and copying some techniques from others. The part about feeling like a failure was something I would never tell anyone. And now that I was thinking about it maybe I could get uncle Sasuke to show me how to get better at Genjutsu at the very least.

We finished our lunch and Sarutobi-San went to go pay. Then he offered to walk me back to the apartment I was staying in. Again it was a comfortable silence with a little talking here and there until we finally reached my building.

"Well this is me. Thank you for lunch and walking me home."

"You're welcome."

I gave him a small smile and turned to walk into the building when he called to me.

"Um, Haru, can I call you Haru?"

"Yes,"

"Great, you can call me just Konohamaru. So I know you have that exam coming up but I was wondering if maybe afterwards you'd like to go out with me again."

I was about to decline when someone called my name.

"Hatsuharu, come inside."

I looked to see my uncle standing there.

"Yes uncle. I'll see you around Konohamaru."

"Yeah bye,"

I walked pass my uncle and inside the door to get to the apartment.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Konohamaru POV:

"Don't you have a mission report to turn in Konohamaru?"

"Yeah I do. You know Sasuke you're a real mood killer."

"And I think you should keep your relationship with my niece on a professional level and not a personal one."

"She's not a kid, she can make her own decisions."

"She's only twenty, that still makes her a kid to me. Leave before I force you too."

"Mood killer."

I turned to leave and go file my mission report. What Sasuke doesn't know won't kill him. If we are friends and something more happened it really wouldn't be any of his business anyways.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN: okay guys, I know its another story that I have started. But I just couldn't help myself. The thought came to me and I had to get it out there. Has anyone else been keeping up with the latest Boruto episodes, I have and damn Konohamaru is bad ass. I just saw the newest episode it to me it looked like he made that guy almost piss himself when he nearly got him with the Rasengan. Oh I was dying at the awesomeness that he has become.

Anyways I went ahead and finished this next chapter for you all. And lately I've been trying to work on multiple chapters at once to try and get more updated. The process is slow but getting there. The next chapter to be on the look out for is going to be for So Troublesome, I'm almost done with that one and if things go well I may have it up by Sunday if not Monday at the latest is what I am hoping for.

I do hope you all are enjoying this new story. Leave reviews, let me know you like it. To be honest this one has made me the most nervous to post because it is a character that until as of lately I still saw as Naruto's kid brother. So yeah, until next time Readers. -itachiluv89


	3. Chapter 3

**About a Girl**

I had about a week before I had to take my exam, the first three days I spent solely on studying the material I would need and practicing my chakra control. Which should be a lot better than most thought but it wasn't, so it also contributed to the fact that when I used my Sharingan it drained any chakra I had far too fast. So on the fourth day I ask my uncle to help me with that. He was a ruthless teacher that was for sure. I was up before the sun and a break was unheard of to him. I lacked stamina and endurance, without those things it made it harder for me to last a whole shift or more at the hospital.

The morning before I took my exam I leaned over myself huffing for air to enter my lunges once more.

"Again, Hatsuharu."

"Yes uncle,"

I readjusted myself, activated my Sharingan and charged at him. Needless to say I was laid out on my back for the millionth time since we started training. On the plus side I had yet to pass out this morning, so progress was being made just not fast enough. Sasuke crouched down next to me.

"I know combat is not your strong suit Hatsuharu. But your Sharingan is fully developed and it requires a lot of work to not drain you. We are at peace now, but that peace is not promised to us. I need for you to be prepared for a fight no matter the situation, no matter what your occupation is."

"I understand."

"You have more talent then others can imagine, we just need to unlock it and use it to your full potential."

I said nothing back as he sat on the ground next to me, taking a relaxed breath he closed his one visible eye. I looked up to the sky and the sun was peaking through the trees that covered us.

"Can you walk? Sakura would be upset with me if I left you here."

"Yes, I can still walk."

I rolled over to my side and pushed up to all fours, slowly I lifted myself to a full standing position. My legs were still a little shaky from our session.

"Are you coming?"

I looked back at him to see he shook his head no.

"I have to go meet with Naruto. I'll be home later."

I nodded my head to him in understanding and walked out of the old Uchiha training grounds. I was thankful it was still too early for anyone to be out unless you were one of the shop owners around the Village, getting ready to start their day. I sure looked like death walking the slightly empty streets of the Village. Though I did wish the apartment was closer to the training grounds so my walk wouldn't be that far.

Finally entering the apartment I was quiet so as not to wake Sakura and Sarada. I removed my shoes and tiptoed to my shared bedroom to grab some clean clothes so I could shower before throwing my tired body onto my bed to sleep for a few hours. My shower didn't take long as I scrubbed every bit of dirt and filth I could see from my body.

'Sakura's going to be mad about how dirty the tub is again.'

I thought to myself as I got out and started to get dry and put on my clean clothes. I walked back to my bedroom but was stopped.

"Haru? Did you just get home dear?"

"Ah, aunt sorry for waking you."

"Oh no I have an early shift at the Hospital. Sasuke is working you too hard."

"I need it, I'm going to go to sleep for a little bit and then do some more studying."

"Okay, I'll see you all later."

I walked into the room and laid in my bed, just a few hours would be nice.

 **Konohamaru POV**

My team and I left the Hokage's office splitting off to our separate ways to get ready for the new mission. This was going to last about two weeks for us. Then it would be time for the Genin graduations and I'll get my first team. But I still felt like I was forgetting something that should happen before the graduation.

'Shit.'

Hatsuharu's exam was tomorrow, my mission wouldn't be done till days after. I should at least let her know. In the time I had met her she agreed to go out to lunch with me two more times after the first. It was nice not having to talk about ninja stuff at all, she was practically a civilian even though she was Sasuke Uchiha's niece. Now I wouldn't go as far as saying these meetings were dates she wouldn't let me call them that. It was just friends getting together to talk about their day.

I made it home to get the things I needed for this mission, if I'm lucky it won't take the whole two weeks to finish. I finished getting ready then left to Hatsuharu's apartment, hopefully I would catch her on her way back from training with Sasuke. I just prayed Sasuke wasn't there too. He seemed pretty against us knowing each other. And I got that, she's his niece, she was important to him. I am kind of glad it's not Itachi that I have to deal with, I; or anyone else, would have been a dead man the moment I laid eyes on her. Yeah I'll take my chances with Sasuke.

I took to the roof tops and first passed by where I knew she was training with Sasuke but saw nothing there. So next I found myself standing on her window seal just watching her sleep for a few minutes before I tapped on the glass. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the wall before I tapped again to get her attention.

 **Hatsuharu POV**

I heard a tapping coming from the window by my bed and at first thought maybe it was just a bird. I opened my eyes and stared at the wall at first then I heard it again and Sarada shifted in her bed on the other side of the room so I looked to the window to see it was not a bird.

I sat up and moved my hair out of my face before opening the window.

"What are you doing here, Konohamaru?"

"I have a mission that's going to keep me away from the Village for a little bit longer then I would like."

"And?"

"Your exam is tomorrow, and I was wondering if this time, when I get back would you go out with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you. But you have to promise to come back unhurt."

"For you, I can do that."

"Konohamaru-Sensei?"

A small voice made itself known behind me. I turned to see we had woken up Sarada, though she would have gotten up soon anyways.

"Papa says you're not supposed to come around Nee-Chan. Said she has better things to think about without you getting in the way."

"Yeah your Papa is a fun killer. And I've already told him that. Anyways, I'll see you when I get back Haru good luck on your exam."

"Yeah see ya."

He left and I closed the window then lad back in my bed. Sarada came and laid with me.

"Nee-Chan, Papa said,"

"I know, I know what he said. But I'm an adult and he can't control everything I do. Shouldn't you get ready for school?"

"Yeah. Will you be here when I get home?"

"Yes,"

"Okay."

She got up from my bed and went to get ready to go to the Academy. Before she left I decided to walk with her. It was nice to take a walk to the Academy with her, I had never gone to any school. My mother home schooled me the whole time.

"So this is what school looks like?"

"Yeah, it's nothing fancy but we have to go here. Once it comes time for our final exam we get to choose weather to be Shinobi or Civilian." 

"And what are you choosing?"

"Shinobi."

"Like your dad?"

"No, like the Hokage. Papas great and all but he's just a shadow to the Hokage. I want to stand in the light, I want for the Village to see me as their protector."

"That's a very good goal to have Sarada."

"What about you Nee-Chan?"

"Me? Well I want to be able to protect people too, but by healing. My dad was very sick and I never met him. If I could save more people, maybe other little girls wont have to grow up without their dads like I did."

"I like that."

"Sarada! Sarada!"

Another little girl was calling to my cousin.

"Hi ChoCho."

"Oh, who's that?"

"Hm, right this is my cousin Hatsuharu. Nee-Chan this is ChoCho Akimichi."

"Ah, Sarada I didn't know you had more family. Is she on your mom or dad's side?"

"My dad and Sarada's dad were brothers."

"Were?"

"Yes, my dad died shortly after I was born I never met him."

"Oh that is sad. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, like I said it happened while I was still very young. Sarada I'll see you later, I've got studying to do."

"See you later."

I left the girls there at the front but instead of going home I went back to the training ground. I put together some of my uncle's weapons to practice with. I guess you could consider this studying it just wasn't with books. Sasuke was right, my combat skills sucked in all areas. When Sasuke wasn't around I took the chance to practice with weapons. For a medical expert you would think my aim was perfect, but yet again that was not the case. Sasuke said it was because my mother raised me to be a civilian and not in the way an Uchiha was raised. I severely lacked all the training and skill of my now deceased Clans men.

Though its not that I wanted to be a combat Shinobi, I felt I owed it to my heritage to have some sort of skill at least in that of an Uchiha specialty. The Grand Fire Ball, Sasuke taught me the hand signs for it. Being out here in open I didn't have to worry about setting anything or anyone on fire while practicing. Now being my father's child I should have been able to get this jutsu the first time around. That was not the case, the jutsu was simple in theory but not in actuality.

I set myself up to perform the jutsu each hand sign was done to perfection, thanks to my Sharingan. But the follow through was not so perfect, a small fire ball was all I could still manage. It was disappointing in every aspect of the word, I am an Uchiha and I couldn't do this one jutsu that made you a true member of the Clan. I really had no attachment to them though, I didn't know any of them. So why was I trying so hard to prove I was a real member of this Clan. I don't know really, maybe I just wanted to feel like I was a part of something more, felt like I belonged somewhere. I didn't have much of a family growing up it was just me and my mother. And she did her best to keep me entertained but I still felt lonely in the sense that I thought I was alone. I thought I was the only one, until Sasuke found us.

My mother recognized him the moment he showed up. I was five the first time I met him, thought he was my father. I had pictures of my father and this man looked almost identical to him. But he was my uncle I was upset and confused, as a small child I thought this man was my father I was finally going to met him. It took a few years for me to warm up to my uncle, I felt tricked and it made me mad when he came around. Now I was glad he found us, now I had family and a reason to better myself.

I spent till the afternoon practicing that damn fire ball and still no progress. This was ridiculous, why couldn't I get it, what was I doing wrong. Could it be that I was forcing it and not just letting it happen. Maybe just one more time, maybe if I stop trying so hard. Once more I set up myself to do it again. I let the hand signs flow naturally as if it was something I did everyday. And instead of forcing the chakra through my mouth I released it as if it were a breath of air.

Finally, finally it happened. I got it, a fire ball worthy of recognition. I sensed someone behind me, it wasn't often but when it happened it scared me a little. I turned to see the Hokage himself standing there.

"It's been a long while since I've seen a fire ball the same as Itachi's."

"Like my father's."

"Yeah, I had the luck of not only fighting against him but at one point fighting along side him. For all the geniuses in this world there has never been another like him. You know Sasuke thinks you could be the same if you would stop holding back."

"I really don't know anything about him. I tried to look him up in the library but all of his information is classified, I don't have clearance to see any of it."

"That's probably best. I'm sure when the time is right Sasuke will tell you everything that really happened."

The Hokage looked to the sky as if he was listening to something.

"Well seems I've been found out. Keep up the good work Hatsuharu."

He left in a puff of smoke and that was when I realized he was just a clone. Of course the real Hokage has far too much to do to be waist his time with me. I was about to walk away before another Hokage clone showed up.

"Maybe I know someone who can help you understand you dad before he left the Village. He's supposed to be in retirement right now, but he gets bored I think he'd be willing to tell you about how awesome your dad was."

"I would like that."

"Cool I'll have him met with you in two days at Ichiraku's, about noon I promise he wont be late."

"I will be there."

"Good, I really got to go now."

He disappeared again right before a little boy came into view.

"Hey lady you a stupid looking old man around here?"

"Nope, sorry kid."

"Damnit, thanks lady."

The boy left and I was alone again.

'He must be Boruto, the Hokage's son.'

I left the training ground as well time to do some last minute studying before tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

My exam had gone well and I would know in a few hours if I passed or not. It was hard for me to sleep the night before, so hard I went in for a few hours to do rounds at the Hospital to maybe clear my head. So now after maybe four hours of sleep I was sitting in a Tea Café waiting for the person the Hokage had wanted me to meet with.

"Welcome,"

The hostess at the front said I turned to look and see who entered it was the Rokudaime Hokage entered the Café.

"Lord Sixth, how can we help you today?"

"I am meeting a young women, Hatsuharu Uchiha."

"Yes Sir right this way."

They walked over to me table and and the Sixth Hokage sat in front of me.

"I'll bring over your usual Sir,"

"Thank you."

I just stared at him for a moment before he spoke to me.

"Not what you were expecting?"

"No, I hadn't thought Lord Seventh would have sent you."

"Well I am one of the very few who knew your father back when he was still a Shinobi of Konoha."

"I see, the two of you were part of the same team?"

"I was his ANBU Captain for a short while. Your father advanced far too quickly for anyone to truly process the length of his capabilities."

I didn't say anything just yet, but he spoke first.

"He would have been proud of the person you have become. Which reminds me I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope then handed it to me. I took the envelope that had my name neatly written on it. I opened it and read the letter inside.

"This is the results of my exam."

"And?"

"I had the highest marks. Out of everyone who has been studying for months. I passed the exam with the highest marks."

"A born genius. As expected of an Uchiha, especially Itachi's daughter."

"So everyone does expect me to be just like my father."

"Maybe, but those of us who knew him till the very end know that you could be so much more."

"How? My Taijutsu is slowly getting better, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are horrible. And then there's my Kekkei Genkai that is the worst. I mean its almost nonexistent, I can't even use it long enough to cause damage."

"You're just coming late into knowing who you are. If you are so set on harnessing you skills as a shinobi then there are those that can train you. Become your personal tutors, back in the day that was how Clan children were taught. If it was not done by their parents a tutor was hired to do the job."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. Because even though you could not see the whole of the Sixth Hokage's face I could tell he had more to say.

"Sasuke has a mission coming up. And that means he will be gone for a while, a long while. I know that right now he is the only one training you. When he leaves you will need someone else to do it."

"I thought you were supposed to be telling me about my father."

"I am, but I thought maybe you'd also like to learn from some of my comrades who were the best at their skill in their time."

"Yes, I would like that."

"Good. Now back on topic. Itachi Uchiha, an enigma like no other. He was quiet most of the time, but when given a task he was more than capable to explain the strategy for a mission.

As for his personality, your father was a kind person to everyone he met. As far as his skills go, no one can really compare. One time while we were on a mission, Itachi had been slightly distracted by watching Maito Gai in action. I told his to finish the mission and admire later, and he did. Itachi was well known for caring out a mission to completion."

"Then what happened with my mother?"

"I don't know really. He left your mother and Sasuke alive, even though he was told to eliminate all of the Uchiha Clan. I know why he left Sasuke alive, he wanted him to avenge what was done to their Clan. But Izumi, as far as I was in understanding she had not been part of the deal Itachi made with the Third Hokage."

"My father made a deal with the Third Hokage?"

"Yes, he agreed to eliminate the Uchiha Clan under one condition. Sasuke Uchiha lived and was to be protected by the Village."

"So it all really happened. My father really did kill his whole Clan, all to protect a Village that treated him like the enemy."

"I admit to being in that category, Itachi wasn't the bad guy everyone made him out to be. I did not know the truth about what really happened until I myself became the Hokage. I was furious, and I confronted the Council about why they would force a child to do their dirty work. they could not give a well enough answer so I sent them into retirement."

As I listened it just made me even more mad about the whole thing. I hated that it was because of this Village I hade never been given the chance to even know my Father. Almost made me feel as if he loved this Village than me, and that was why he was willing to sacrifice himself for it. from my anger I hadn't noticed that my grip around my utensil had tightened and I bent it in half.

"Uh, my bad."

"It's okay to be angry; but try not to take it out on everything."

"Sorry."

"I know that Sasuke should be the one to tell you all that had really happened back then. But I think you can handle reading the documents that have everything recorded on them. It is part of your heritage, part of who you are and what you can become."

"I, I don't know. I appreciate that you are willing to tell me what I want to know. I just can't guarantee that I won't destroy those documents once I'm done reading them."

"That is understandable. Maybe take some time to think about it and when you are ready I will hand over the documents to you."

"If you had been with my father through out the time this was happening why hadn't you intervened. I know you could have, I may not have grown up in this Village but my mother kept me well informed."

"You're right I could have. But I hadn't known what was going on until it happened. Even at that I had not thought to find out a real reason. Someone as powerful and well loved by the Village as your father was doesn't just one day decide he's going to kill his entire Clan. I was told he had a mental breakdown, he couldn't handle all the pressure he got from the Uchiha and the Village. I chalked it up to him losing his best friend not too long before that night. I'd seen it happen before. Shinobi who are just too powerful end up not being able to handle all the stress and weight of everything around them. I just thought Itachi was different, I thought he could be the first Uchiha Hokage. I would have supported it; a lot of Shinobi and the Village would have supported him being the Hokage.

I think had the Third Hokage kept Itachi close to him and not allowed for Danzo and the others to get into his head things would be very different. You could be sitting here having lunch with him instead. Not a day goes by that I don't regret looking into what really happened much sooner. I had failed my comrade and couldn't see past what the Shinobi world had made him. I had tried to do better by training Sasuke and keeping him here in the Village but I failed him too. I won't fail a third time, I won't fail you. I am not telling you these things to make you mad at the Village. I want for you to understand that no matter how could things look on the outside they are not always the same on the inside."

"I appreciate your honesty and the fact that you are not making excuses for the Village or my father. You have told me more about all of this then anyone else has, and you just met me."

Kakashi chuckled as if he knew something else I did not.

"Hatsuharu have you not noticed that I have been watching you this whole you have been in the Village? From the moment you walked through those gates, I have kept a very close eye on you. I didn't do it because I thought you to be a threat, I did it because your chakra signature was very, very similar to Itachi's. I just wanted to know what his daughter was really like."

"If you wanted to get to know you could have just come around from the beginning. And not watched me like a creepy old man."

"I am not a creepy old man!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Whatever help you sleep at night."

"You still hadn't given me answer yet. Would you like the personal training? And I don't want you to think I am picking favorites. I will offer this to the Sarada and Boruto as well as Himawari when they are old enough. But for now I am only offering it to you."

"Okay, I will accept the training."

"Great, how about we start tomorrow?"

"I go back to work tomorrow."

"Right. Then I will have Sakura send me what your schedule looks like and you can train on your days off. Let's say met at the Uchiha training grounds like you do with Sasuke."

"That's sounds fine by me."

We finished our lunch and then parted ways. I went to the training grounds but not to train, I sat in the forest like area and meditated. I cleared my mind of all the things I had learned. My father had been the hero and not the villain, he was a good loyal man. But because the Elders at the time couldn't handle their own problems they forced my father to do the dirty work for them. I don't know how long I actually sat there but I was pretty sure at some point I kind of fell asleep. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark.

'I should head back home.'

I got up and made my way home. It would only be a few more days before we moved into the new house. This one would be slightly closer to the training grounds, given my Uncle has decided to rebuild the Uchiha Compound. We were to move into the new house built there and become its new residence. My uncle had offered me my own home when I felt ready, but for now I think I would stick to staying with them.

"Ah, Haru you stayed out pretty late today."

"Yeah, I just had some things on my mind they I needed to take some time to think about."

"Well dear you are just in time for dinner. Your uncle won't be joining us, it seems he has gone back to his mission. It will be awhile before he comes home."

"I see,"

"Don't worry Sasuke can take care of himself. He will be home before we even have time to miss him. I will tell you this, he was very much enjoying the training sessions the two of you were having."

"Really? I didn't think he was, I'm not all that good."

"He just has an odd way of showing affection to others. Sarada is still too young for him to train with yet and he doesn't want to inter fear with the training she is getting from her Sensei at the Academy."

I wasn't sure what else to say.

"You know he does care for you. You are all he has left of his brother and Izumi, his family that he lost so long ago. I was looking through some old photo albums and found one of Mikoto Uchiha, your grandmother. I think you look more like her then your father."

My aunt handed me a photo of a women I had never met. She was beautiful, in a simple kind of way and in that moment I had wished I was given the chance to know her. I wished I had been given the chance to know any of them.

"She was my father's mother. Do you have any pictures of his father? I think his name was Fugaku?"

"Yes I think we can find some of him. I should also be able to find some of you father and uncle when they were younger."

"I'm going to go wash up, I'll be back in a few for dinner."

"Okay dear."

I walked away with the picture still in my hand. Now I could put a face to a name, until now I hadn't thought to ask about pictures of my family. I had thought they were all destroyed, but maybe my uncle saved the meaningful ones. I know I'm not ready to hear the real truth behind what happened, what lead my father and uncle to live the lives they did before there was me or Sarada. I still had a lot of question about I am and who I am supposed to be, and more questions about my family. But now I knew that when I do feel ready I know where to find the answers to my question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Konohamaru's POV:**

We finally reached the gates to the Village, the mission my team and I had been sent on was easier then we had anticipated. We made it back the day before the Academy graduation. Quickly we made our way to the Hokage tower to turn in our mission report.

"Neh, Konohamaru why are you walking so fast?"

I looked back to see that Moegi and Udon were nearly keeping u with me.

"Uh, sorry guys. I just have somewhere to be and want to get this report in already."

"Well I thought we would get some lunch after turning in the report. You know like we always do?"

"Sorry Moegi maybe next time. Actually you guys can go I'm going to run this to Hokage-Nii and then head out. I'll see you guys later, ja ne."

I left them without waiting for a response. It didn't take me long to give my report to the Hokage, it was his speech afterwards that was taking so long. So I waited impatiently for Naruto to finish talking.

"I get it big Bro. Are we done now?"

"Yes, we are done."

"Great I'll see you around."

"Konohamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, just don't get into any trouble."

"Heh, I wont."

I left the office, knowing very well what he was talking about. He knew I was spending time with Hatsuharu, and that Sasuke didn't like that. And I get it, she's an important person to the Uchiha. But that doesn't mean you have to keep a person locked up from everyone else.

"Ah, found her."

 **Hatsuharu POV:**

The move from the apartment to the house was easy enough. Sakura had hired a few Genin teams to help move the much heavier things, while Sarada and I moved the things that were more personal to us. A few of Sarada's friends from the Academy came to help. And speaking of the Academy I had volunteered to help in preparation for the Graduation Ceremony. Currently I was out picking up somethings Shino-Sensei had asked me too. I was almost done when I felt some one tap my shoulder. On instinct I turned to said shoulder but saw nothing, as I continued to walk and turn my head forward I almost ran into some one.

"Hey,"

"Oh Konohamaru, its just you."

"Did you miss me?"

"Maybe,"

"Wha- maybe, I was gone for almost two weeks."

"Really only two weeks. Did you just get back?"

"Yeah, I already turned in my mission report to the Hokage. Were you able to find anything else out about your dad?"

"A little the Sixth Hokage said he'd like to continue talking to me about him and he has a few mission scrolls from when my father was a Shinobi within the village."

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to tell him about the other scrolls the Hokage had offered to me so I left that part out.

"That's good. Let's get something to eat."

"I have to take these things back to the Academy to Shino-Sensei."

"Cool. Here I'll help you carry some of it."

"Okay."

He took a few of the things I was carrying and we walked to the Academy together. He talk a little about the mission he was sent on, but was unable to tell me everything. I don't mind though because technically I wasn't a ninja I was just a doctor.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Your exam, how did it go?"

"Good, I passed with no issue. I even got the top score."

"That's awesome. Okay Bar-b-que for lunch it is. I'm paying."

He threw his hands in the air.

"You always pay. And hey don't throw those around they are for the Graduation ceremony tomorrow."

"Oh right I totally forgot about that."

"Whatever. Let's just get these back to Shino-Sensei before you brake something."

"Sure, sure."

We made impressive time in getting there and dropped the items off to Shino-Sensei.

"Konohamaru don't forget you are to help with the exam tomorrow."

"I won't forget I'll be here bright and early. Ja ne Shino-Senpai. Come on Hatsuharu."

"Yeah,"

I bowed in respect to Shino Aburame then turned to follow Konohamaru out of the room. In walking out of the room I crossed my arms over my chest and Konohamaru put his arm around my waist.

"I told you to stop doing that."

I turned around to walk backwards and faced him with a playful look taking over my expression.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

He put his hands in his pockets as we continued to walk. He leaned forward slightly to come closer to my face.

"When are you going to admit you like me as much as I like you?"

I huffed and shifted my eyes way from him.

"I told I need more time. To wrap my head around all this."

"Alright I'll wait, but the Spring Festival you did promise."

"Okay, you promised to come back unhurt. I will go to the Spring Festival with you."

"A real date this time?"

"Yes, a real date this time."

"We don't have to make anything official if by then you still feel you need time to think about it."

"Thank you. Now can we get some food, I'm hungry."

"Definitely, I am starving."

We left the Academy to get some food, and like he said we got Bar-B-Que and not ramen like we always do.

"This is nice."

"Yeah they have the best Bar-B-Que in the Village."

"I seem to learn something new about this Village every time I'm with you. I kind of like that."

"So how are things going with your work at the Hospital."

"Good, its been busier now that I've officially become a doctor. I was think of opening my own practice."

"Really, that would be awesome. Do you have an area in mind on where you would open it?"

"Yes, my uncle is trying to re-build the Uchiha Compound. I was thinking that it would be perfect to do it there. I wont have to worry about a pre-existing building because most of them have already been taken down or need to be updated."

"That's smart, it would also bring people around to that area of the Village. What does Sasuke say about it?"

"I haven't told him yet."

I said as I ate some of my food. It was my honest answer, I had not talked about it with my uncle. I wasn't sure how he would feel about non-Uchiha's coming into the compound. I had heard he was a bit of a loner and shut people out when he was younger. And with him gone right now it would be hard to get an answer from him about what I wanted to do.

"Eh, that's brave not telling him."

"I will tell him, I just haven't figured out how. It would be best to have a sturdy plan on what I want to do before I bring it to his attention. Doesn't help that he's gone on a mission right now. I don't even know when he will be back."

That was also true. I hadn't thought of a finale plan for open my own practice within the Uchiha Compound.

"He might be against it at first, but I'm sure he will come around and let you do it."

"Mm, I hope so."

We kept eating our food in silence, it was nice to just be peaceful for a few minutes. It didn't last long, there was a loud squeal of girlish laughs coming from a few tables away from us. We both turned to see where exactly it came from. Sitting at the table was that orange haired woman who had been at the hospital with Konohamaru.

"Isn' that-"

"Moegi, she's one of my friends. She was at the hospital with me the first time we met."

"Right I thought she looked familiar."

"Yup, I've known her for my whole life pretty much. We were on the same Genin team, we even trained together before that."

"Sounds like you have a pretty tight bond if you've known each other for so long."

"I thought so, but she's been a little difficult lately."

"Ah, trouble in paradise."

He gave a nervous laugh.

"Hahah, you always seem to see the underneath of a situation."

"So said my mother when I was a child."

"Huh, we had dated for a little while, just recently actually. I told her I needed space, time to really think about us. That was right before that mission where I got hurt. We had been arguing on our way to the Village and none of us noticed the ambush that was right behind us."

He was quiet for a moment and I thought not to interrupt what he wanted to say.

"She's been pressuring me for an answer, the only problem is that I don't this she's going to like the one I give her or accept that I want to move on from what the two of us had. That's why I told you I would wait and that we didn't have to make anything official until you were ready. But I do want to take you out on a real date, as two people who like each other and not just as friends."

He shook his head before talking again.

"Anyways are you going to try and open up any other shops within the Compound?"

"Yes, I have a few different ideas in mind. Like a weapons shop and the Yamanaka Flower shop."

"Those are good ideas."

"Yeah,"

"Oh Konohamaru! I'll catch up with you girls later."

The group of girls that had been with Moegi all said good bye and left the restaurant.

"Hey Moegi."

"So you did come out for lunch."

"Yea, I ran into Hatsuharu on my way back from the Hokage Tower."

"I see. Hatsuharu was it?"

"Yes that's my name."

"Hm, well you're not much to look at huh."

"Excuse me?"

She turned away from me and back to Konohamaru.

"We should have gone to lunch as a team like we always do."

"I told you and Udon I had something else to do."

"Something more important then your friends. Like being around this Uchiha. And how do we even know you're a real Uchiha? I mean you're not a ninja, you have no skill. No one's even seen your Sharingan."

Without think and in a moment of rage my eyes shifted to bleed red and stood from my seat slamming my fist into the table, as I looked at her.

"You really want to test me."

"I, I, I,"

She stammered but I didn't get a chance to say anything else when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Now, now little crow no need to get aggressive with anyone."

I looked to my side and saw Genma Shiranui his hand was the one on my shoulder. He was also helping me in familiarizing myself with senbon and their many uses, also one of the teachers the Sixth Hokage had wanted me to train with.

"Calm down now, we don't want to cause any problems out in the open like this. Moegi why don't you run along with your friends."

"Yes, yes sir."

She did not hesitate to turn and leave the restaurant. My eyes still had not shifted back to normal.

"You need to calm down Hatsuharu, your Kekkei Genkai runs off your emotions. Little crow you should know that better than anyone. Kono-"

"Will you take me home please, Konohamaru."

My eyes had finally shifted back to normal and I was at least able to look at him. I was tired, drained of energy, a nap would be real nice right now.

"Yea, let me go pay real quick."

He looked at me then nodded to Genma.

"I think we need to start you on some meditation. It'll help you better control your emotions so this won't happen again."

He leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"Your father is a hero to the Shinobi world, but there are still some who doubt his reasons. Let's not give them one more thing to doubt about what he left behind."

"I know."

"Ready,"

Konohamaru came back to our table and I nodded my head yes.

"I'll see you bright and early in two days little crow."

"I thought Raidō-San was helping me right now?"

"Nah, it'll be me. Raidō will come by after your shift at the hospital."

"Okay, see ya."

Again Konohamaru nodded at Genma and we left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry about that,"

"No, I'm sorry I should have stop Moegi from saying those things. I wanted to take you out for a nice lunch and it was ruined."

"Not completely, the food was good. Everything was great up until that."

"Yea it was. So you're getting trained by the Fourth Hokage's guard detail now."

"Yup, it's not combat training. It's more book and understanding different Jutsu. Next week they want me to start copying hand signs with my sharingon."

"That's good, they are some of the best to be taught from. I'm a little surprised Kakashi-Sama didn't offer his own type of training."

"He did."

"What? Please tell me you took him up on his offer. Haru this is big, for him to literally offer his help in training you. That's just one of the highest honors ever."

"I know, but I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Ah, you're killing me here. Okay, we need to find him and tell him your answer is yes."

"Wait Konohamaru,"

I stepped in front of him to stop him from walking and put one of my hands on his chest.

"I know how great of an honor it would be to be taught by a Hokage, especially one who knew my father and his abilities. But I don't want everyone else to think I am getting special treatment just because my father was Itachi Uchiha."

He took a hold of my upper arms, his grip was slack, he pulled me closer to him.

"I get that Haru, I of all people really do get that. My grandfather was the Third Hokage, both my parents were ANBU captains. I had a lot to live up to and was given special treatment just because of who I was related to. As I got older I did everything I could to step out of their shadow and make a name for myself. But in all honesty had I not been given the train I did as a kid I would not have had the means of progressing further in my own way."

I stood there in his hold in silence for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Kakashi-Sama has not taken a student in a very long time Haru. For him to offer to be your teacher, then he definitely sees something no one else does. His father was the White Fang of Konohagakure, a hero just like Itachi. The two of you have more in common then any other person in this Village."

I looked him in the eyes and stood up on my tip toes to get closer.

"Alright, I will take his offer."

He smiled, pulled me into an embrace and spun me around.

"Yes!"

"Stop, stop that. We are in public, cut it out."

He put me back down so I was flat on my feet now, but he had not let go of me yet. He looked around then we disappeared, only to reappear in front of my home.

"You are making progress though. You don't squirm away from me as much anymore."

"Maybe I'm just getting used to you. And your need for affection. Please let go of me now."

"Sorry. Anyways the house looks great."

"I guess, though it sure is a lot bigger then the one I grew up in."

I looked up at the house.

"Before my mother had passed I never imagined leaving that house. And now here I am, in the Village my parents both called their home. The same Village they fought and died for. I should go inside."

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I offered to help set up for the graduation exam and the ceremony after."

"Okay. Take Kakashi-Sama on his offer Haru, if you're nervous about going to him I can come with you."

"I can do it myself. Thank you, for understanding and offering your help in making my decision on this. I appreciate your friendship Konohamaru, and don't take this as me putting you in the friend zone."

I looked away from him because I couldn't met his eyes. I did like him, over the last few weeks he had been nice and understanding of my insecurities when I was around people. I had told him before that I was mostly taught everything at home. My mother kept me close to her so I didn't get much interaction with other people. Even now as an adult I still felt nervous around people. Though that would change when I was at the hospital, I was in my element there so things were different. I stepped back form him a little still not looking at him.

"I get it. You were sheltered before and all this is still new to you. But I am here for you when ever you need."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He touched my arm lightly before I finally turned to go inside the house for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

About a girl : Chapter 6

I did not participate in helping with the Genin Exams, but I did watch. These kids are so talented. It was almost unbelievable, they even came together to try and take out the Sixth Hokage. Though of course he was the victor in that match. Lord Sixth did declare that they all passed, and he seemed very pleased with how well they all worked together.

Now that the kids were all celebrating their graduation into the next chapter of their lives. I decided it would be best to put my courage to the test and accept Lord Sixth's offer. Konohamaru walked with me to him as added encouragement.

"Lord Sixth?"

I spoke to get his attention. He turned to look at me.

"Ah, Hatsuharu I was wondering where you had gone off to. Did you need something Dear?"

"Um, yes. I uh, I'd,"

I stumbled over my words but Konohamaru put his hand on my shoulder and I regained myself.

"I wanted to formally accept your offer. In becoming your student."

He didn't say anything for a moment and I felt as if this may have been the wrong time and place to tell him. But then the part of his face that could be seen turned into a smile.

"I am very glad you have accepted my offer. I figured you may have just needed sometime to think it over and maybe some added encouragement."

He looked at Konohamaru who stood behind me.

"Well this too is cause for celebration. Kakashi you have a new student."

Anko gave Lord Sixth a slap on the back.

"But you know are you going to be able to keep up. I mean you are getting old."

"I'll have you know I am of picture perfect health. Besides I was getting bored with my retirement. Now Hatsuharu I know you still have you job at the Hospital, and its even more so now that you have passed your exam. So we will begin training in one week, in the evening after your shift."

"Understood Lord Sixth,"

"Ah, just Sensei is fine. We will train within the old Uchiha training grounds if that is okay with you."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Great, now,"

He stared off into space for a moment before he spoke again.

"If you all will excuse me. It would seem Naruto is summoning me."

"Of course I will see you in a week."

He left in a puff of smoke.

"Congratulations Hatsuharu, learning from Lord Sixth is a great honor. I in my youth had that honor once. He has a lot of knowledge in different fighting styles. And I'm sure if you so wish it he would help you develop the same fighting style your father had."

Shino-Sensei was sincere and honest in his words to me.

"That's right, I completely forgot you were Itachi's daughter. Your father was a very intelligent man, so it is no wander you passed your exam the first time around."

I took their congrats and kind words gladly, while still enjoying the party with my little cousin and her friends.

It had been almost two weeks before I saw Konohamaru again. But in that time I had spent it training with Kakashi. He was ruthless, and I could now see where my uncle got it from. Though I had built my stamina to a much higher level and my Tai-jutsu was nearly greater then a Genin. I still had a lot of work to do.

I met with Konohamaru for lunch on my off day from the Hospital and training. I was currently looking over some files I brought home from the hospital while waiting for him.

"Miss, where you ready to order?"

"Uh, if I could just have more tea please. I'm still waiting for someone."

"Not a problem I'll bring out a fresh pot for you."

"Thank you."

She was gone maybe a few minutes when I felt something on my cheek. A kiss.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

It's was Konohamaru, he sat in the seat in front of me.

"It's fine, I was just looking over some out patient treatments for my latest patient. I didn't even sense you there. Not at all."

"You're still having trouble with that."

"I'm not a ninja like you. And despite the fact that I am an Uchiha, these things are all still new to me."

"I guess,"

He took my hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. I would have pulled away but decided to give in to it for now. The waitress came back with the fresh tea, she must have noticed Konohamaru sitting with me because she brought another cup with her.

"Ready to order now."

Konohamaru spoke before me.

"Yes we are."

She took our orders and left us alone again.

"How did the first mission go?"

"Boring, it could have gone a lot better if Boruto would just stop complaining about how easy they are."

He was still holding my hand while I looked through my file.

"It's supposed to be your day off Haru. What is so important that it has you distracted?"

I looked up at him, there was concern in his eyes. He thought I was over working myself, he was right.

"I'm sorry, this situation is tricky. And I just want to make sure that everything goes well not just during the procedure but afterwards too."

"I understand. Can you talk about it?"

"Yea, uh mid-twenties female. She has had breathing problems her whole life, previous doctors did not think she would live this long or be able to even live as happily as she seems."

"Do you know what is causing her breathing problems?"

"Yes. She has one lung smaller then the other, and the air way to her smaller lung is of normal size. Now for her normal sized lung, that air way is much smaller. It's as if her body flipped everything while she was still forming and developing within her mother. What she had her family has asked me to do is put everything the way it should be."

I paused for a moment.

"It's a long procedure but I have all the confidence that it will go well. My worry is coming with her out pastiest treatment. When she goes back home her living quarters will have to be completely sterile at all times or she could get an infection. A lethal infection."

"You're scared more for the after effect?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't be. This family has all the confidence that with you as the doctor thing will go smoothly. You should also have more confidence in your self. You're an amazing doctor Haru, I mean you saved my life when we met. I don't think many people would have noticed I had been poisoned. I don't even know how you knew that."

"The smell of your blood was not right, and it was a very shallow cut for all the blood that was coming from it."

"See, you were able to deduce the issue within seconds. Look this procedure is going to go just fine and she will recover to full health under your care. I have all the confidence in the world in you."

He took my hand in both of his now, and kissed it.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Just then our food came and the waitress placed the plates in front of us.

"Here you go Dears. And when you're ready just come to the front counter and I'll take care of the tab for you."

"Thank you."

We both said. We ate our food with mild conversation. And I was also reminded that the Spring festival was this weekend. This was going to be our first official date. To be honest not being able to see him these last few days, I realized just how much I missed him. Maybe, just maybe it would be so bad if we were actually together. A real couple, though I was sure anyone who saw us already thought we were a couple.

When we finished eating Konohamaru paid then walked me home

"I will see you this weekend."

"Yes, till this weekend."

He left and I went inside where I knew my aunt and cousin were waiting for me to give them every detail of our lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**About a Girl**

I looked in the mirror of the dressing room as I was assessing the current outfit I had on I also noticed the small bruises here and there. I would have to make sure to heal any bruises that I acquire between now and then.

"Ugh,"

"Hatsuharu, hun are you okay. Let me see the dress."

I made a face to my reflection before opening the door so my aunt could see the dress I already knew I wasn't getting. She saw the dress, got excited then saw my face.

"You don't like it. Okay, it's okay change and we can keep looking."

"This has literally taken all day so far."

"Maybe we should get some lunch and then get back at it?"

"Alright."

I went back into my dressing room and put back on my clothes. While I did I could hear my aunt talking with the sales lady that had been helping us.

"Did she find one she liked?"

"No, I think she's just nervous. You know first date jitters."

"Totally understandable, let me know if there's anything else I can do to help."

"Thank you. Hatsuharu, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, be out in a second."

I put the dress back on it's hanger and walked out of the dressing room. My aunt was up front waiting for me.

"Ready hun?"

"Yeah."

We walked out of the store and back onto the street to get some lunch. We walked into a tea house not far from the next clothing store. It was cute and small and smelled good, that or I was just really hungry.

"So do you have any ideas about what you want to wear for the festival. We've been to a few shops, is nothing still not catching your eye."

"I don't know. Maybe I can just wear something I already have."

"Nonsense, this is the first date. I know your uncle is not too excited about this development between you and Konohamaru, but I am. And Konohamaru is a good man, he's certainly made a name for himself as a shinobi. Don't let Sasuke dictate what you can and can not do."

I didn't say anything back. So far Sakura was very supportive of what was going on between Konohamaru and I. She only found out from some of the staff at the hospital who had noticed us coming and going together. Somehow she knew where we went to lunch a few days ago and turned up there like it was a coincidence. The waitress walked over to our table to take our order, they did not take long in bringing it out. Green Tea and Rice cakes, my favorite mid day snack.

"Okay, let's get back to it shall we."

"Sure,"

On to the next shop we went to. I looked through a few racks but none of the dresses peeked my interest. Moving onto the next rack I found a long black skirt with gold design on it, it was straight lined with a thick band around the top. I wasn't overly tall but I wasn't short either so a long skirt wouldn't bother me much or drag on the floor. This was nice, I picked out the one in my size and went to find a top to match. It was to be warm the night of the festival, it was already starting to get too warm for my liking. A nice tank to match would be good, now to just find one.

"Hatsuharu, come see what I found."

"I'm coming,"

Walking over to her I could see the top she found. It was a black lace crop-top, completely see through.

"It's so pretty right, we just need to find a tank to go under it."

"Well I found this skirt with gold detailing on it."

"Perfect, then I saw super cute tank that would match just fine."

We put together all three items to buy then left the shop. Once we got back home I went to put them away then change my clothes to train with Kakashi-senpai.

Even though it was my off day from the hospital I still went through my training like any other day. Now I hadn't miraculously become stronger or more powerful over night. It was hard work, a lot of blood, sweat, and very unladylike tears. Though the tears were more after the training in the shower trying to relax my aching muscles. Kakashi was worse then my uncle, so much worse.

Waiting for my Sensei in the clearing we always met in I stretched out my stiff muscles from the day before. And like always he was late, but according to most people not as late as he normally was with everyone else. At the present we were working on my genjutsu, even though Kakashi no longer had the Sharingan he was still able to walk me through how to use my own.

"As meticulous as ever about time."

I turned to see Kakashi coming into view of the clearing.

"I figure one of us has to be."

"Well now that we are both here, ready to pick up where we left off yesterday."

"Ready when you are."

I said as I got up into a fighting position. We trained till the sun went down, as we did when I didn't work at the hospital earlier in the day. Feeling thoroughly wiped out I laid in the grass to try and catch my breath.

"Goodness, I am definitely starting to get old. How about we get some dinner?"

"Food sounds awesome right now."

"Excellent, ramen it is then."

"Heh, is that really all you people eat here? It's a bit unhealthy."

"Well we do have the best restaurant for it so, yea it's pretty much all we ever eat."

"You could cook as well."

"I do cook, very well thank you. And what about you, can you cook?"

"Yes I can. My mother taught me how to cook when I was a little girl. She wasn't always in good health, thinking back on it she might have just been heart broken. My parents really loved each other, then my father died and she was alone. Some of the people we were close to would tell me that I shouldn't worry, that she wasn't alone because she had me. But I know it wasn't the same thing, she was lonely as an individual who no longer had the person she loved."

"Your mother was very lucky to have you."

"I think I was more lucky to have her. Especially when I discovered my Sharingan while playing with other children my age. I was nine and so scared I had hurt them because some how I had caught them in a Genjutsu that I didn't even know I was doing. I passed out and woke up again in the hospital. The doctor said I almost died of chakra exhaustion."

"What about the other children?"

"My mother was able to reverse the affects of my Genjutsu. She even altered their memories so they wouldn't remember a thing. She tried to do the same with me, but my Sharingan activated on its own to stop her. My mother said she had never heard of anyone else from our Clan who could do that."

"That is impressive, I too do not think I have ever heard of another Uchiha who cold do that unconsciously. Except for when Sasuke first discovered he could use Amaterasu, it activated the first time he saw the Sharingan of Obito Uchiha."

"So its rare but not uncommon. How do I get access to more of the Uchiha archives?"

"Well, a normal person would have to go through an intense background check, then under go a series of trials. But for you; an Uchiha by blood granddaughter of the previous Clan head and the student of a Hokage; I can have you granted access in about a week. If looking into the history of the Uchiha is something you really want to do then it can be done. I sure there are also some documents that need to be re-written because they have faded. And if they go for too long they could very well be lost to us all."

"So become somewhat of a historian for my Clan."

"In a way, yes."

"One more thing to add to my resume of accomplishments. I do need your help in something else, its not shinobi related but important to me."

"Okay,"

"I want to open a clinic in the compound. I just don't know how to tell my uncle. I want to have my own practice. Mostly because there are times when a the hospital we get patients who have a hard time paying for our services. I want to be able to provide hospital quality care without the expense that it causes to the patient."

"That is very admirable of you Hatsuharu. Have you put together a business plan to present to Sasuke?"

"I'm still trying to work out the details of that. But I know what I want to do, I have the location picked out so it wont be a bother to my family when I get a late night emergency. It's just finishing the business plan and figuring out how to tell my uncle."

"And Sakura have you told her yet?"

"No, when I am ready I want to tell them at the same time."

"I could look over your business plan and help you finish it."

"That would be awesome. You know, you help me so much. But I feel like I have not offered any help to you."

"None sense, I am happy knowing that the least I can do to honor Itachi's memory is to make sure you know everything and are well trained. I'm still trying to correct the things I hadn't done when I should have."

"I always get told that if someone knew more about why my father did what he did they would have stopped it from happening or at least made it known that the counsel made him do it."

"Too many things were kept secret about that night. Itachi died and is now remembered as a hero. He stopped a war that could have been and one that was. But that's enough talk about sad things. What does Konohamaru think of you opening up this business within the compound?"

"Why would he know anything about it?"

"You think people don't see the two of you together. It's cute really, I think the two of you are good for each other. You both come from similar backgrounds."

"He is excited about my idea. Wants to help me with everything."

"But,"

"There is no 'but', I'm going to let him help me. He's not with me because of what Clan I am from or that had things been different I would have been the Heir to my Clan. He's with me for who I am. And I am not with him because his grandfather was a Hokage or that his parents were some pretty awesome ANBU shinobi. I'm with him because he makes me happy."

"So you are together."

"Not officially but yes."

"I'm glad."

We finished our lunch then went back to trainer for a while longer. Kakashi walked me home because of how late it had gotten. Before he left I handed him the business plan I had written so far. He said he'd get it back to me within the next few days, he also promised to get me access to the Uchiha archives. I was also given some time off from training with the Spring Festival shortly coming. In my small break I dedicated more time to the Hospital and pour in more studying from medical books. Just because I had passed my exam didn't mean I knew everything. There is always something more to learn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Konohamaru** **POV** :

The Spring festival was fast approaching, so fast it was a day away now. I know my feelings for Hatsuharu are real and that she feels the same. I was just worried about when the relationship between us became public. Which was why I was sitting in a restaurant having dinner with Udon. I needed some advice or more someone to talk to about this.

"As great as it is to hang out with you Konohamaru I do have a team to train. So what's up?"

"Right, um well the thing is I, uh. I have, hmm."

"Seriously man just spit it out already."

"I'm not going to get back with Moegi."

"I think that is kind of obvious man."

"What?"

"The whole village has seen you around with the Uchiha. I'm just surprise Moegi hasn't attacked one of you yet or me for that matter. Look I can't control your life but just be careful."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Yea, but do you really know her, I mean she's only been in the Village a few months does anyone really know her. Her dad was made as one of the biggest threats to the Village for a long time. What makes you think she doesn't hold a grudge against the Village because of it."

"She doesn't, she never has. We basically tell each other everything. I mean she's definitely expressed how upset she was as a kid about it. But over time she's come to terms with what Itachi did and why the Village saw him as the bad guy. I think she's more mad at him then anything else."

"Alright man, but when she breaks your heart don't come crying to me. Anyways is it true the Sixth Hokage is her personal Sensei?"

"Yup, I was there when she accepted his offer. I think the Sixth is trying to atone for not digging deeper into what was going on with Itachi before the truth was finally told."

"I see that. She got lucky getting him. We had Ebisu-Sensei, but getting taught by the Sixth is an honor anyone would want to have."

"I know. We were both kind of worried about people thinking she was being given special treatment because of who she is. But so far no one has made a fuss about it."

"Why should they? Back in the old days Clan children had personal trainers all the time. Even the very famous kind would train Clan kids. Not to mention Hatsuharu comes from the Main branch of the Uchiha. Itachi was meant to be the next Clan Head. But its not everyday you find someone who is trained by a previous Hokage and is dating a future Hokage. That I think is when people may start to judge her and think she is just trying to get into a seat of power."

"It's not like that. I know it's not like that. I've been trying to get her to officially go out with me almost since the day I met her. She just wanted to be friends."

"So what changed?"

"I asked her to go on a real date with me after she was done taking her exam to be a doctor. She said only if I didn't comeback from our last group mission hurt."

"I see, so that's why you were in a hurry to get back that time."

"Yup. Then we ran into Moegi and things didn't go well. Since that time I try to make sure whenever Haru and I meet up its somewhere Moegi wouldn't go. I also told her I would wait till she is ready. Which is why if after the Spring Festival she still isn't ready I won't force her into a relationship, I'll just wait and keep trying until she says yes."

"Well aren't you sweet. Damn Konohamaru didn't know you were such a romantic."

"That's my middle name buddy. Mr. Romantic."

"Moegi would say otherwise."

"I tried man, more then twice I tried to make things work with her. At the end of the day we are just too different from each other that it wasn't meant to be."

"Yea. Okay so enough about chicks and feeling can we talk about guy stuff now."

"Yes, on to guy stuff."

We stayed at the restaurant till closing and had a few drinks as well. Unfortunately I drank more then I thought and Udon was practically caring me home. Not haven anything to do the next day I would most likely sleep off the hangover I was sure to have.

 **Hatsuharu** **POV** :

If nerves had an embodiment, I was it. I spent most of the day at the Hospital. Doing rounds and stepping in to help with surgeries when asked to. The last thing I did was have a sit down with my very important lung patient. In just a few more days we would be operating on this patient to fix the issue with her respiratory system, so she may live a normal healthy life. But now that I was getting ready for my date with Konohamaru I was beyond nervous about it.

We had been on dates before, but this was different. This was our first real date, at the end of this date it was possible we would be an actual couple and not just friends. As embarrassing as it is to say, he was going to be my first boyfriend. That was the biggest reason for being nervous. The second convincing my uncle not to kill Konohamaru when he finds out.

'To whatever Gods will listen, please do not let my uncle kill Konohamaru when he finds out.'

Before I got ready I took a few moments to run healing hands over any odd bruises or random cuts I may have accumulated in the time I had started training with Kakashi-Sensei. Surprisingly with this training things were going very well. My stamina in general had increased substantially, all in all even though it was like a battle for my own life sometimes I was enjoying the training very much.

"So you're really gonna do it, huh."

I turned to see Sarada standing in my doorway.

"Yes, I like Konohamaru and he likes me. I'm not going to pass by the chance to see where this goes. I know Sasuke isn't his biggest fan and he's not too thrilled about it. But I am an adult and he can't treat me like a child. And I also understand that he is your Sensei, but that doesn't mean the relationship the two of you have as student and teacher will change."

She thought over what I said,I could see the wheels turning in her brain.

"Alright, I'll support it. I think you and Konohamaru-Sensei look cute together."

"Glad to know I have your approval. Are you almost done getting ready?"

"Uh, yea. I wasn't as stressed as you are about it, mostly because I'm not the one going on a date."

"Have I been that obvious?"

"Yup. It was kind of annoying."

I looked away from her to finish healing my bruises.

"You're kind of annoying."

"I'm a kid, I think I'm supposed to be."

"Well I will admit, you are not as annoying as some of the kids from you class."

"Boruto comes to mind when you say that. He has his good qualities too, I guess."

I noticed all my bruises were finally gone. So I went to stand in front of Sarada. I came down to be eye level with her, I wasn't very tall but enough so that she did have to look up slight at me when we talked in close quarters.

"You know little cousin, I like you more and more as these moments together go by."

"Yea, I like you too."

"Good, now go so I can finish getting ready."

"Yes ma'am."

She left my doorway and I shut the door so I could change my clothes. I didn't think I took too long to finish putting on my outfit. But it was long enough to tell that Konohamaru was already here, downstairs talking with my aunt. I took one final look before walking down the stairs and to the living room.

"I'm sure she will be down any moment. Hatsuharu has been very nervous about this all week."

"Really, she's nervous. I still get the feeling Sasuke is going to jump out and put me in a Genjutsu I will never wake from."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that. You'd be an old man after waking back up."

"Great. Thanks, because that helped so much more."

"I'm just kidding. Sasuke wouldn't waist the energy to put you in a Genjutsu, he'd just kill you."

"Thank you, Sakura. I wouldn't hold against you if you ran out the door right now."

"What? No I'd nev-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. I could see shock and awe all over his I could tell it took all he had not to let his mouth hit the floor.

"Hey,"

I said to break our small awkward silence. He got that goofy smile that literally had me weak at the knees.

"Hi,"

"Awe, young love."

My aunt just had to ruin the moment. I gave and innocent side eye, honestly there was nothing she could do to make me mad or at least not to be mad for long. I loved this family I had, as much as I missed my own mother, I loved what I was able to find and gain in her passing.

"You look very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"If you guys are done being weird, can we go now? I'm supposed to meet up with ChoCho and the others. Hello Konohamaru-Sensei are you still in there."

Sarada waved her hand in front Konohamaru's face. He shook his head and finally noticed he'd been staring the whole time.

"What? Uh, yea we should get going."

By now I was standing right in front of him. He was about half a head taller then me, but I didn't mind looking up to him. I did notice that he was not in his normal Jonin attire, there was no scarf either. He just looked like any normal civilian within the Village, I loved it.

He offered his to me and I gladly took it.

"You guys are so weird."

I couldn't blame Sarada for her comment. She was just a child, some day she would know what it was like to find someone you had real feelings for. The three of us left the house with a goodbye to Sakura.

 ** _Okay so there is a new chapter for About A Girl, I hope you all like it. And thank you to all the new and old followers who have stuck with this story. Even though I take a while to update anything. But in my defense I am an adult with my own apartment and bills to pay, not to mention I work six days a week 11hrs a day. So yeah it is going to take sometime to update things. Anyways, if you like it let me know if not, cool let me know just don't be an ass about it. Happy readings guys. - itachiluv89_**


End file.
